


October 5th - Rat

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Demus are borrower parents to Virgil, Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logince are human parents to Patton, M/M, Not stated explicitly but implied that Remus shrunk from human, Parent Deceit Sanders, Rats, Rats & Mice, Remus and Patton save the day, Uncle Dee, Virgil and Patton are cousins, a rat attacks, uncle remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Remus was taking a stroll through the walls when his husband screamed for help. He had never run so fast before in his life.Luckily their human family members were there to give them a hand. Patton is a smol cinnamon bun and Virgil is done with his cousin's antics.





	October 5th - Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of HiddenDreamer67's October prompts

"Remus!" The shout startled Remus into dropping the crumb he had in his hand. The tiny sprung into action. Darting towards where he left his family he could hear the telltale squeaking of a rodent. He pulled his weapon from his waistband and took one final leap to reach where his husband and their son were waiting for him. 

"Back foul beast!" Remus exclaimed, jabbing the sharp needle at the rat. The rat did not retreat. Virgil was crying behind him, heart beating too loud to even hear Dee comforting him. 

The door to the room slammed open and the small human child was revealed. He surveyed the scene for a mere moment before the rat scrambled to get away. Remus barked at it. 

"Hey!" Patton called angrily after the rat. "That wasn't nice!" There was quick, calculated footsteps and Logan appeared in the doorway right as Patton went to lean towards the rat's escape hole. 

Remus turned to help collect the shaking Virgil as Logan pulled his own son away from the hole in the wall. "May I inquire as to what happened?" Logan spoke softly, quite the opposite of his child's yelling. 

"The r-r-rat attacked me!" Virgil cried. "I just wanted to watch cartoons!" Patton pouted and scooped the crying tiny in his hands. 

"We can watch cartoons together while our papas get rid of the mouse!" Patton climbed onto his bed, careful not to jostle his cousin. Logan held out a palm for the two adults and left the children to their own devices, with a gentle reminder to be careful. 

Logan set the two grownups onto the counter. He sighed. "With the presence of a rat I advise you stay out of the walls. I will speak to Roman and decide where to put rat traps down and alert you of their presence." 

In the children's room both Patton and Virgil were looking into the rat hole. "Where do you think they went?" Patton asked. Virgil shrugged. 

"The walls are huge. It could be anywhere, maybe in another apartment." The tiny child didn't seem as interested in the creature as the more curious human. 

"Maybe I can shrink like Uncle Remus did and go check out the walls!" The exclamation immediately had Virgil shaking his head. 

"Patton, no. Do you want the rat to eat you?" 

Patton pouted. "Maybe the mouse was just scared." 

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose, an annoyed habit he had picked up from his father, and sighed loudly. "Absolutely not, Patton." 


End file.
